The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as `Red Fred` and more particularly to a nectarine tree which is a mutation of the Early May Grand nectarine tree and which is patentably distinct therefrom in that it produces fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately June 7 through June 12 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, the fruit being of a semi-freestone type and the flesh of which is very firm and crisp.
The May Grand nectarine tree has for many years been the most popular nectarine tree having fruit which ripens in early June in the San Joaquin Valley of California. The developers of commercial varieties of fruit trees are continuously looking for new varieties which are not only hardy and tolerant of the growing conditions prevailing in fruit growing regions, but principally for new varieties which produce fruit which has superior characteristics as to flavor, firmness, shape, color, shaping quality and which ripen in growing periods not characterized by varieties producing fruit having equivalent characteristics. The variety of nectarine tree of the instant invention, although a mutation of the Early May Grand nectarine tree, is believed to have superior characteristics in these respects over known commercial varieties ripening for harvest in early June, including the May Grand nectarine tree. For purposes of clarity, it will be understood that while the `Red Fred` nectarine tree of the present invention is a mutation of the Early May Grand nectarine tree, it is compared herein with the May Grand nectarine tree because it is most closely similar to the May Grand nectarine and that known variety of nectarine is the most extensively grown and therefore most readily available for comparison.